Veuy
Veuy (formally stylized as "His Excellency, Senator Veuy of the Alpha Beings of the Order of the Great Creators of Spherus Magna") is an Alpha Being, former second-in-command of the Order of the Great Creators and current leader of the same organization. He also operated as a member in the Spherus Magna Council until the events of the Xianori Rebellion. History Like most of the Alpha Beings, Veuy was a member of the Order of Great Creators and lived in Takiw Nui. Being close to Vavakx, Veuy became his personal assistant after the former took leadership of the Order. During the Takiw Nui War, Veuy accompanied Vavakx to a meeting with Makuta Nutrex to try to resolve the conflict peacefully. However, the meeting was a trap and the Makuta attempted to assassinate Vavakx when they arrived, but failed. After this, Takiw Nui's forces expelled the invaders and won the war. In the aftermath of the war it was discovered that Tahkod, the second-in-command of the Order, had betrayed Takiw Nui and leaked information to the enemy forces during the war. Tahkod was executed for this betrayal, and Vavakx chose Veuy to be his replacement. After Teridax's death, Veuy settled in Spherus Magna. The Invasion When the Chorak invaded Spherus Magna, Veuy escaped from Metru Magna with the other residents to a refuge. He helped the refugees in their attempts to end the Invasion by communicating them with the spirit of the last owner of the legendary Mask of Wishes. Eventually the conflict ended, and Veuy returned to Metru Magna with the other survivors. Defunction Veuy, as Deputy Representative of Vavakx on the Spherus Magna Council, was put in charge of Metru Magna while he went with Deriahk and Council President Turaga Tahu to the southern kingdom of Xianori to resolve a conflict. One day Kapokhed arrived in the city with news from his village: a strange series of Matoran murders had been happening. Veuy offered to accompany him. Kapokhed guided Veuy to the village and, upon arriving, the Alpha Being used his powers to examine the corpse of one of the deceased Matoran. Veuy concluded that the Matoran had been killed by someone who "fed" on his soul. Kryehk, the village leader, then showed a dagger she had found with the body, waiting for Veuy to know what it was. At that moment Veuy presented Peduik, a bounty hunter whom he hired to help them in the investigation, and he analyzed the dagger. They finally decided that it was best to consult with Morvax at Metru Magna for more information. Kryehk chose to accompany them, leaving Kapokhed in charge of the village in the meantime. Upon returning, Morvax identified the object as the legendary Dagger of Space, one of the three Keys to Defunction. The team decided to collect the relics to solve the mystery, and Kryehk pointed out that Kapokhed had the second piece: the Gem of Destiny. They returned to the village, but everything was in ruins. A strange being called Boparok had attacked and stolen the gem from Kapokhed. Kapokhed awoke shortly afterwards, and told them that the third relic, the Chain of the Spirit, was in the cave that used to be Makuta Zakkond's home in The Invasion. They asked Zakkond to find them at the entrance to the cave hours later. The Makuta arrived as they had agreed and guided the team into the cave. Inside, they found several Matoran bodies scattered on the ground, and Veuy used his powers once more to find out what had happened. While in a trance, Boparok reappeared and defeated the team. Shortly after, Veuy was released from the trance and attacked Boparok, which caused the other members of the team, caught by Boparok's telekinetic grip, to fall to the ground. Kryehk then discovered the Chain of the Spirit, and fired dark pulses at everyone in the cave, incapacitating them all. Veuy realized that they had been deceived, and Kryehk revealed to have been Makuta Pakark in disguise all the time. Pakark took the other two relics and disappeared, releasing Veuy and the others. They discussed with Boparok, who explained that his intention had been to stop Pakark from the beginning, and that Makuta was going to use the relics together with Kanohi Gebuk to destroy the world and then rebuild it in his image. Pakark would sacrifice Kryehk to do so, so the team returned to Metru Magna immediately. Upon reaching the city, Pakark had already sacrificed Kryehk and opened his entrance to the Spiritual Dimension. Veuy went after him. In the dimension, Veuy had a brief confrontation with the Makuta, who was beginning to destroy the integrity of reality itself with the Kanohi Gebuk. The Alpha Being finally decided to destroy the mask, ruining Pakark's plans. Veuy emerged from the Spiritual Dimension with Pakark gagged, and was received as a hero. Old Grievances A year later, Vavakx realized that the Alpha Spear had reactivated from its dormant state, indicating that Mersny had returned. He summoned Veuy to give him the news and plan the next course of action; knowing that Mersny would not stop until he destroyed Vavakx, the city of Metru Magna was put on alert. Veuy then accompanied Vavakx to an underground bunker. Three days after the Alpha Spear was revived, Mersny made his appearance from the Red Star, crashing it against Metru Magna. With an army of monstrosities at his disposal, Mersny began to make his way to the bunker, destroying everything in his path. However, thanks to the efforts of Manauhk, an army led by Diugn appeared to slow Mersny's progress. Manauhk introduced itself to Vavakx and Veuy, taking with it Deriahk and Pakark (now a Makuta of Light) and teleported Vavakx and Deriahk away from the city. Veuy and Pakark were left behind to help the survivors escape. Veuy managed to group the survivors and then chose to use Pakark's illusions to hide while they were leaving. At the last moment, Pakark was attacked and his illusions faded, revealing the team to the enemies. Veuy served as a distraction, attacking Mersny's monstrosities while the others fled, and then was captured by Mernsy. Knowing that Vavakx would try to rescue his brother, Mersny locked Veuy up on a building in Metru Magna. Upon reaching the building, Vavakx was finally confronted by Mersny for his betrayal, and a legendary battle began between both Alpha Beings. Vavakx and Mersny fought using their powers, weapons, and combat skills, being on par at all times. After several minutes of fighting, Mersny charged a devastating magnetic wave with the intention of destroying Veuy, but Vavakx stopped him in the middle of his attack, creating a spatial loop around both. Knowing that the loop would end up destroying both him and Mersny, Vavakx gave Veuy a final telepathic message, saying goodbye and proclaiming him as his successor. Veuy tried to stop him, but he could only see as the loop around both Alpha Beings gradually reduced, consuming everything inside, until finally both were destroyed. As a new leader of the Order of Great Creators and Alpha Beings, Veuy organized an event commemorating the life and sacrifice of Vavakx, immortalizing his image in a statue in the middle of the central square of Metru Magna. Rebellion A few years later, a pair of Bukgu infiltrated the Great Depot underground of the Spherus Magna Council Headquarters in Metru Magna and stole the Kanohi Ignika. Veuy and the President of the Council, Turaga Tahu, met to interrogate Nugru, who was present at the time of the robbery. Suspecting that Canrum, the leader of the Bukgu and Archon of the kingdom of Xianori, could have clues about the theft of the Ignika, Veuy and Tahu decided to go to the kingdom to investigate. They were accompanied by Isale, representative of the Bukgu on the Council, on their journey. The group boarded Tahu's personal ship, the Vakama I, where they agreed that Nugru would take over the investigation and would meet in the Spherus Magna Refuge with a contact from Isale, while the others would meet with Canrum. A few minutes from the landing, Nugru left the ship to disappear from view and the others landed. Veuy and the others were received by a Bukgu and taken before Canrum, who welcomed them. When Tahu asked about the Ignika's robbery, Canrum assured that he did not know about the affair, with Zirnitra, a noble present at the meeting, accusing the President of insulting them. Isale tried to defend Tahu, for which she was expelled from the meeting. Finally Canrum admitted to know that the Bukgu who had stolen the mask were orange-eyed, pariahs in their society. Veuy asked in what situation the low-class Bukgu of the kingdom lived, and Canrum assured that everything was under his control. Tahu insisted on asking about the situation in the slums of Xianori, and Canrum said that his subjects had begun to question his authority, inspired by the history of Kapokhed, the destined user of the Mask of Wishes during the Invasion. The Archon blamed the Council of Spherus Magna for declaring Kapokhed a hero, and both leaders began to insult themselves. Veuy took advantage of the distraction to leave the room and try to contact Nugru, but the Toa did not respond. Suddenly, a Chorak appeared and incapacited Veuy. Upon awakening, Veuy was received by Deriahk, who said that Tahu and Canrum were in grave danger. Deriahk explained to Veuy the grave situation about to be unleashed in Xianori: the low-class Bukgu, tired of their situation, began a Rebellion to assassinate the entire elite. Deriahk also revealed the role of Isale as one of the group's leaders, ready to use the Kanohi Ignika to kill the Archon and the President. Meanwhile the Chorak, interested in helping Deriahk, made an alliance to stop the conflict. Veuy immediately contacted the Vakama I crew so they would be ready to evacuate them from Xianori. However, it turned out to be too late; Isale had already returned to the Magistrate and murdered Zirnitra. With this, the Rebellion officially began, invading the streets of Xianori and massacring the Bukgu elite. Meanwhile, Isale tried to assassinate Canrum and Tahu. Veuy appeared with the Chorak to stop Isale, but she used the Kanohi Ignika and paralyzed everyone in the room. At that time Nugru appeared and defeated Isale along with a new ally, Diguxx, who used his powers to contain the mask. Although they doubted Diguxx at first, Tahu agreed to trust him. Diguxx stated that he was to help and then transported himself with Nugru, Tahu, Veuy and Canrum out of the Magistrate to stop the massacre in the kingdom. There they met Deriahk, who had just been defeated by the true leader of the Rebellion: Kapokhed. Deriahk tried to reason with Kapokhed, but he refused to stop his plans and prepared to fight. While Diguxx created a protective field to keep the leaders safe, Nugru faced Kapokhed and lost. With the Toa at his feet, Kapokhed prepared his petrification power to finish him off. However, Deriahk called his Chorak allies to stop the chaos, and they managed to contain the Rebellion. In the midst of the struggle, the Chorak Queen Lixis made her appearance. She convinced Kapokhed that what he was doing was wrong and that if he continued with the Rebellion, the Bukgu would be remembered as villains just like the Chorak. However, before being able to yield to its captors, the essence of the Kanohi Gebuk manifested itself in Kapokhed and threatened to kill Lixis. Deriahk stepped between him and the Queen, receiving the fatal blow. Finally Diguxx and Veuy, using their powers, extracted the essence of the Mask of the Wishes from Kapokhed, releasing him from its influence. Veuy wondered how Kanohi Gebuk might have survived, if it had been destroyed by him a short time ago. Diguxx explained the nature of the mask, revealing that the Kanohi Gebuk not only fulfilled desires but that desire was its essence and, in principle, that it could not be destroyed because it did not wish so. He also theorized that the mask had managed to survive using its connection with Kapokhed and then perverted his desires to help his people in all that had happened during the Rebellion. Veuy insisted on trying to destroy the mask but Diguxx refused, saying that its power was part of Spherus Magna's history and that destroying what could not be controlled hurt the world. Veuy, thinking that the risk was too great, was not convinced. Diguxx did not accept Veuy's ultimatum and, with the intention of saving the power of the Gebuk and the Ignika from those who did not know how to respect him, took the masks and disappeared. Canrum thanked everyone for having ended the Rebellion, declaring them as official allies of Xianori, and then assured that he would be much harder in his reign to prevent a similar conflict from recurring. Nugru was surprised at the statement, outraged that the Archon had not learned his lesson. Knowing that the Bukgu would continue to suffer with Canrum reigning Xianori, Nugru killed the Archon and then fled, leaving a crystal of information behind. Back in Metru Magna, Veuy looked at the information in the crystal, which revealed corruption in the Council of Spherus Magna and the identity of several Senators who had taken advantage of the suffering of the population in Xianori. Veuy doubted whether to make the information public or not, but finally Peduik appeared to convince him to do so. Veuy finally made public the corruption, which resulted in many Council Senators resigning or being arrested for their crimes. This also led to Tahu being removed from his post as President, with Turaga Koved taking office later. Because of the scandal, Veuy decided to resign the Council and to separate the Alpha Beings and the Order of the Great Creators from the unified society. Without them, Metru Magna lost much of its power. Veuy left Metru Magna and returned to the official base of the Order of the Great Creators in the New Takiw Nui, assuming control of the city. Abilities and Traits Like all Alpha Beings, Veuy has complete control over his form; however, his talents with this power are not as honed as with other members of his species. Despite being untrained, Veuy has an exceptionally deep connection with the Spiritual Dimension, and thus has a tremendous potential for magic. This connection allows him to see spirits and interact with them. He also has the ability to fire arcane energy and to predict the future, which allows him to know in advance the possible outcomes of events. Veuy has close contacts to the world of mercenaries and bounty hunters, which he has used on several occasions. A great example of this was during The Invasion, when he hired Vilrohk to help in the search for the Mask of Wishes, and again in Defunction, when he had Peduik at his disposal throughout the mission. Mask and Tools Veuy uses the Great Kanohi Phiki, Mask of the Arcane. Army As the new leader of the Order of Great Creators, Veuy exerts control over the members of his organization and has at his disposal a great Toa army: the Toa Takiw. Trivia *Although Veuy is an important MOC of Diebeq, he was never one of his Self-MOCs because he has characteristics very similar to Vavakx's. *Diebeq has stated that Veuy would be the only being in his canon able to challenge Diguxx, but only after rigorous training.